memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Balance of Terror
| date = 2266 | stardate = 1709.2 | episode = TOS season 1x08 | production = 6149-09 | airdate = | written = | director = | novelization = Star Trek 1 by James Blish }} References Characters Episode characters :Robert Abrams • • Clifford Brent (?) • Decius • Fields • Bill Hadley • • • Keras • James T. Kirk • Ryan Leslie • • Angela Martine • Leonard McCoy • Praxus • Janice Rand • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Andrew Stiles • Hikaru Sulu • T'Auethn • Robert Tomlinson • Nyota Uhura Novelization characters : • James T. Kirk • Angela Martine • Leonard McCoy • Janice Rand • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Andrew Stiles • Hikaru Sulu • Robert Tomlinson • Nyota Uhura Comic Adaptation characters :Decius • Keras • Praxus • T'Auethn Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) Locations :Icarus IV • Outpost 4 • Romulan Neutral Zone Races and cultures :Human • Romulan • Vulcan States and organizations :Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Other references :asteroid • cloaking device • de Broglie wave • deflector • log buoy • phaser • rodinium Appendices Related media *'The Dream Walkers' (TOS comic) - The scene where James T. Kirk orders Andrew Stiles to fire phasers was replayed, as dreamlike scenery from Janice Rand's memory in this comic. *"Blood and Honor" (DS9 comic) - Features Jannek, the son of the Romulan commander from "Balance of Terror". Mark Lenard wrote the comic. Adaptations star Trek 1 (novel).jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 1. blish1.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 1 reprint. blish1a.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 1 reprint. star trek 1 (corgi).jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 1 reprint. star trek 1 (corgiNEW).jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 1 reprint. der unwirkliche MacCoy.jpg|Novelization German language translation in Der unwirkliche MacCoy. der unwirkliche McCoy.jpg|Novelization German language translation reprinted in Der unwirkliche McCoy. enterprise1.jpg|Novelization German language translation reprinted in Enterprise 1. reader2.jpg|Novelization collected in The Star Trek Reader II. der große Sammelband.jpg|German language novelization translation collected in Der große Sammelband. classicEpisodes1.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes 1. classicEpisodes.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes. Video releases tos collector vhs.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "The Naked Time". tOSvol7LaserDisc.jpg|Laserdisc release with "The Conscience of the King". UKVHSv5.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "Charlie X". UKVHSv3.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "Charlie X" and "The Naked Time". charliexDVD.jpg|DVD release with "Charlie X". Images Episode images romulan Commander.jpg|Keras. keras.jpg|Keras. bop23rom.jpg|A Romulan Bird of Prey rombop2260s.jpg|Aft dorsal view of the Bird-of-Prey vas Hatham aft.jpg|Aft ventral view of the Bird-of-Prey neutral Zone.jpg|A map of the Romulan Neutral Zone john Stiles.jpg|Lieutenant Andrew Stiles icarus IV.jpg|Icarus IV angela Martine.jpg|Angela Martine robert Tomlinson.jpg|Robert Tomlinson commander Hansen.jpg|Hansen harrison navigation.jpg|Harrison graceLeeWhitney as Rand.jpg| Yeoman Janice Rand romulan scope operator.jpg|Romulan scope operator. fields 2266.jpg|Fields. enterprise chapel.jpg|Ship chapel. decius.jpg|Decius. Adaptation images galgathong_Blish1a.jpg|''Gal Gath'thong''.ent1701 Blish1.jpg|The . jtk Blish1a.jpg|James T. Kirk. spock Blish1a.jpg|Spock. uhura Blish1.jpg|Nyota Uhura. ent1701 Blish1a.jpg|The Enterprise. crew blish corgi.jpg|The crew. ent1701blish1corgi.jpg|The Enterprise. der unwirkliche MacCoy crew.jpg|The crew. der unwirkliche McCoy crew.jpg|The crew. jtkGoldmann1a.jpg|James T. Kirk. spockGoldmann1a.jpg|Spock. ent1701blish9.jpg|The Enterprise. jtkGoldmannCOLL.jpg|James T. Kirk. spockGoldmannCOLL.jpg|Spock. jtkENT1.jpg|James T. Kirk. spockENT1.jpg|Spock. ent1701 ENT1.jpg|The . ent1701st1-IT.jpg|The . sT1crew.jpg|James T. Kirk and Janice Rand. spockST1FR.jpg|Spock. phaserST1FR.jpg|A phaser. spockENT1701st1nl.jpg|Spock and the . ent1701st1-JP.jpg|The . ST1JPart.jpg|Character art. ST1HbArt.jpg|Character art. ent1701VHScoll.jpg|The Enterprise. crewVHScoll1.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll2.jpg|The crew. Timeline | nextMB=The Hollow Crown, Issue 1 | prevpocket=The Sundered | nextpocket=Shadow Lord| voyages1=TOS| adbefore1= | adafter1 = }} External link * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 1